ACADEMIA de NOCTIS
by Night Fury
Summary: Slash. OMCHPRW. AU. After the events in second year, Harry is ready to forge his own path. He accepts an invitation to a system of schools that offer a greater advantage over Hogwarts’ education. Creature story.
1. Chapter 1

**ACADEMIA de NOCTIS **

* * *

**Author's Warnings:**

I do not speak Japanese. I know several Japanese terms (mainly honorifics) and for the sake of this story I will be using them. However, if you notice that I have been using them incorrectly please send me a 'polite' e-mail and I will correct the mistakes. Also in Japanese the last name is before the first name, so let's say my name is really Night Fury. Then if Japanese I'd be known as Fury, Night. Also I have listed the definitions to these terms at the bottom. Please remember this extremely OOC and AU. I don't want any nasty comments about this. You have been warned. Just one last reminder, this is SLASH, meaning two males engaging in a sexual relationship (Nothing Graphic on this site at least).

**Disclaimer:**

This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.

**Partial Summary:**

Slash. OMCHPRW. AU. After the events in second year, Harry is ready to forge his own path. He accepts an invitation to a system of schools that offer a greater advantage over Hogwarts' education. Creature story.

**Full Summary:**

After the encounter with Tom Riddle, Harry's ready to forge his own path, rather than follow the ones Dumbledore and his parents set before him. Taking the name Cay Dane, Harry accepts an invitation to a system of schools run by a friend from his childhood. It is a school, which offers an education to both humans and humanoid magical creatures. Harry is prematurely accepted into Academia de Noctis – the primary. Two years later he's accepted early into Academia de Noctis – the Advanced – where the students are exclusively humanoid magical creatures.

**Warnings:**

Homosexual relationships, Heterosexual relationships, SEXUAL content, Original Characters, Out of Character, Alternative Universe. Violence, foul language, smoking, changes to appearance, abilities, personalities and lineage. Creature inheritance story. Slight Character bashing (Ron, Hermione, Ginny and most Gryffindors). Slightly bloody and gory. Super powerful characters. Necromancy. Creatures and bizarre cultures.

**Pairings:**

OMC (Aubrey Bale)/Harry Potter (AKA Cay Dane)/Ron Weasley.

* * *

**References:**

"Blah" – Speaking

_Blah_ – Thinking

_**Blah**_ – Parseltongue

**:: Blah ::** - Necromancer's cant

'**Blah'** – Beast-Speak

* * *

**CHAPTER ONE – **_Act One: The Past Marks the Future_

* * *

**Academia de Noctis**

_**For Entities of Magical Inheritance and Magical Birth **_

**Dear Mr. Potter,**

I am pleased to inform you, that you have received an early invitation to Academia de Noctis – the primary. Let me take a moments of your time to educate you about the Academia.

The Academia de Noctis was created roughly two thousand years previous, around 100 BCE. However, the school is constantly updated with technology, where as Hogwarts and the other two renowned European schools (Beauxbatons and Durmstrang), have become stagnant in their traditions and overbearing cultures. Our school is situated in an isolated region of Japan. We take five students of the wizards and witches populace along with magical humanoid creatures' populace every year.

In Academia de Noctis – The Advanced, there are several areas of study and several specific occupations. The area of your personal study will be decided by your personality, talents and abilities. The areas of study are Healing Mage, War Mage and Chaos Mage. Specific occupations include the art of the assassin, spy, mind mage, elemental mage and spell weaver. The Advanced studies are mostly given to those of humanoid magical creatures' lineage. However, depending on your studies at the Academia de Noctis – The primary, our headmaster is prepared to off you a place in The Academia de Noctis – The Advanced.

Apposed to Hogwarts, we teach a wide range of classes and do not host an education biased by light and dark fundaments. We teach both principals, so that the student's own opinion may be formed.

Academia de Noctis – The primary covers the basics from transfiguration to potions. In addition to this education we've added basic educations in spell weaving and various others that would be in league with a mastership among the wizard and witch populace. Our school's studies makes it possible to learn the entire necessary basic curriculum in a matter of three years, so that one may focus on the mastership program for a total of four years instead of the mandatory six year period. Our education is rigorous and straining. It is not for the faint of heart. Students attend 11 Months of the year, only pausing for one day of Holidays throughout the year, which accumulates to one month.

If you're interested in attending the Academia, please place a drop of blood on this parchment. A staff member will arrive to escort you, in three days time, to Center City, the home of a magical community that specializes in the mix of technology and magic. There you will purchase your necessary equipment. We will charge your Gringotts account.

**Yours Sincerely,**

_**Minoto, Kara**_

_Kyūdō-Sensei_

Twelve years old, almost thirteen years old, Harry held the letter in his hand as he waited on the cement steps to Number Four Privet Drive. Suddenly a voice spoke above him, "Are you Potter-San?" Harry looked up and nearly gasped. The man was truly beautiful. He had dish-water blond hair (A darker color of blond with brown highlights) and almond shaped electric blue eyes. His appearance spoke of a peculiar mix of European and Asian descent. His face was angular and rough stubble painted his chin. His skin was a beautiful golden-brown hue and he was tall (6'3) and had sinewy muscles. He appeared to be nineteen years old, but the tell-tale pointed canines spoke of vampire, werewolf or Incubus blood, he could be older.

"Yes I am Potter-San, but please call me Cay. Who am I addressing?" Harry answered formally, rising to his feet.

"I am Bale-Sensei, I teach in Academia – the Advanced. Jay-Senpai informed me, that I may be educating you sometime in the future. May I ask why you wish to be known as Cay?"

"Jay-Sensei and I have decided it would be wiser for me to remain anonymous. My full name will be Dane, Cay. This summer I discovered I was something the British call a Metamorphmagi. However, not only can I change my features, but I can move scar tissue around on my body. So my distinctive scar will not be a problem."

"Outside of Britain that gift is known to be Skin Walker blood. It also indicates that you might have creature inheritance, but it does not give the percentage." Harry's eyes went wide. "I see you did not know that. Well, I will explain more later. We should be going to Center City. Have you already picked out a disguise? There should be one that feels more natural to you than any others."

"Yes, why is that?" Cay asked.

"Each different creature inheritance you have will alter your shape slightly. Certain features of Skin Walker blood allow the wielder to prematurely access this form. By being able to do this it means you have some creature blood, but the more dramatically your form changes, the more creature blood you have."

"Then I must have plenty." Cay murmured to himself, but Bale-Sensei heard.

"Let's see." The man said crossing his arms.

"Yes, Bale-Sensei." Cay said, closing his eyes briefly. Harry's knobby knees turned into slender long legs, his scrawny underfed appearance filled out slightly becoming slender and petite. His boyish face became angular and quite cat-like. High cheekbones, full Rose petal Red lips and milky skin were alluring. His big green eyes changed into a light golden-brown that flashed pure gold in the sunlight. His short tousled black hair lengthened to his chin and morphed into a dark Auburn with copper and gold highlights. Hs ears became slightly pointed. Cay's loose collar gave Bale-sensei a view of black tattoos forming on his back in the shape of wings. Cay's lightning bolt scar shifted till it was beneath his armpit.

Cay looked up at Bale-Sensei. "Do you know what I am?" The boy said in a slightly husky voice that seemed to curl in Bale-Sensei's loins making him shiver slightly. Reaching over he flicked the hair from Cay's face to look at his ears and then drew down the neck of his shirt to look at the tattoos on his back with a contemplative look.

"It appears you're a hybrid of what I can't be certain. I can take a guess and say Fallen Angel and Changeling child, but don't quote me." Bale-Sensei said. Cay nodded thoughtfully. "Got everything?" Bale-Sensei asked. Cay nodded again and picked up his belongings as his new Sensei placed his hand on the boys shoulder and they disapparated.

* * *

Bale-Sensei and Cay reappeared in a currently vacant glass elevator that plunged them downwards. Turning to look behind them Cay took in the sights. Center City was on a large island somewhere near the equator, which was indicated by the palm trees and simmering heat. In the distance Cay could just make out the ocean. 

The streets were made of pale red and coral colored bricks fitted together to make designs on the ground. The walkways hung over the streets by about twenty feet. The walkways were sheltered with wards that only let in the smell and gentle winds. These walkways were made of glass, ward and steel. An elevator on the ground level led up to these walkways. The buildings were made of a combination of brick, metal, glass, wards and anchored levitation spells. Anchored spells were a thing that could only be produced by Goblins and mages.

There were at least eight book shops all on different subjects. They were Laurel's Leisure Literature (**A/N:** Say that ten times fast), Corbin's Books for Masters, The Black Book Shop, The Mage's Lantern Books (Must have official permission to shop here), Snake's and Lion's Book Shop of diversity and various other names. There were weapons stores, many clothing store, wand shops, Apothecaries, Pet stores, Restaurants, furniture stores, arts and craft stories among various others.

The chute hit a walkway and the doors slid open. Bale-Sensei ran a hand through his hair and guided his potential student by the arm to a wand shop called, 'Mariana's Wand Shop'. "I already have a wand!" Cay exclaimed as he was led in only to be answered with.

"It needs to be evaluated. There's no telling what those old fools put in it." With a sigh, Cay relented. A woman with crimson hair and deep black eyes appeared out of the shadows frightening Cay.

"Jumpy one, aren't you?" The woman asked amused. She had an English accent. She glanced over the boy. "May I borrow your wand?" The woman asked. Reluctantly Cay placed his wand in the woman's hands. She immediately stiffened and with a disgusted look through it into a trash bin.

"Hey!" Cay exclaimed jumping for his wand, which immediately went up into flames. Bale-Sensei gripped him around the waist preventing him from touching his burning wand.

"Boy," the woman began, "You really don't want that wand. Not only does it have a tracking spell on it, but it also has been gradually redirecting you magic into someone else, who ever owns the Phoenix, who gave the feather, has been collecting your power. In addition to this, it has been suppressing your magical abilities, you intelligence and talents. And it has been powering a compulsion spell on you. In a day or two the effect should begin to wear off."

Cay stiffened and a tear trickled down his cheek, "I should've known." The boy muttered, "Dumbledore. That bastard. No wonder I always felt weak around him!" Cay nearly screamed. Bale-Sensei, much to Cay's surprise pulled him to his chest and stroked his back soothingly as Cay cried. After gathering his wits about him, Cay pulled away, "Thanks." Cay muttered and blushed embarrassed. Cay didn't notice, the almost possessive look that flicked briefly over Bale-Sensei's features, but the woman did. A small smirk made its way onto her face.

_This is going to be interesting._ The woman thought to herself.

Clearing her throat the woman said, "Alright, now for a new wand, though mark my words you won't need one to perform magic in a few years. But to be on the safe side, I'd keep two or three of them on you at all times." Cay nodded as she led them further into the shop, where Cay suddenly realized this was a custom wand maker's shop. "Now we need to make you three wands, each wand can have two to three cores in addition to your blood. First we need to start with wood." She took out a display of wood, "Close your eyes and run you hand over these pieces. Tell me which ones call to you." The woman said.

Cay did as bid. His hand flew over several pieces of wood until three were specified. One was a black wood he'd guess was Heart Grain, then there was a white birch and finally a brownish-red one. "Ah, powerful choices. The black one is cherry wood that was from a cherry tree in Japan. This tree was blackened when it imprisoned a Yokai. It killed itself to prevent the Youkai from surviving. The white one is a birch, which was destroyed by a meteorite. It's energy, strangely enough, never burnt the tree, but exploded it into thousands of tiny bits. This was the largest piece. The last one is a rare endangered wood called Balau. This wood was once part of a Hindu spirit house that was not permitted to have been built. Next step is to hold the piece of wood in your hand and hold it above the cores. Tell me which cores fit. You need to walk around the shop. Try the cherry wood first."

Hesitantly Cay picked up the cherry wood and closed his eyes feeling three different pulls he went to each of them and extracted the pieces. When he returned to the table and place down the items he heard as gasp and opened his eyes. "Now that's a very interesting combination." The woman began, "A drop of Thestral blood, a drop of unicorn blood," She said holding up a silvery substance, "willingly given, and a Night Phoenixes' tear." She smirked at the gob smacked looks on both Bale's and Cay's faces. "Purity in death, Healing in death and sacrifice. This is a good wand." She pulled out the wood casing and poured the contents of all three bottles into the wand. With a hiss the wand sealed itself. She grabbed Cay's hand and before he knew it pricked his finger. The blood fell onto the wand. With a hiss, a golden energy flared around it and a rune was inscribed on it. "Justice." She said.

"What is with the blood?" Cay asked sucking on his finger to stop the blood flow.

"You don't want someone else able to use your wand. Do you?" Cay shook his head vehemently. "Okay, next is the birch." The next combination was a pressed purple/red/yellow flower called a Dragon-fire, a Flame Phoenix's tears and a small Sapphire soaked in Dragon's blood. The rune on this wand was 'Healing'. The last combination that went with the Balau wood was crystal shards begotten from an ice sprite's tears, a feather from a purple winged snake and a vampire's tear. The rune on this wand had a double meaning, which was 'Sight' or 'wisdom'.

"Peculiar," The woman said as she searched for the black wand sheathes she had misplaced, "One wand for death, sacrifice, purity and healing with the mark of justice. One wand for healing, passion and beauty soaked in everlasting youth and with the mark of healing. And one wand for spirit, power (without direction), uniqueness and immortality and marked with sight or wisdom. Peculiar indeed."

"What do most of your customers receive?" Cay asked curiously.

"Well most purposes of a wand turn to a single direction. One customer might come in and all of their wands would point to death and the ilk. Or another customer would come in and receive all their wands for healing. You on the other hand have two wands of opposite directions and third kind I've never heard of being created before. That will be eighteen Galleons." The woman said as she held out her hand and thrust the sheathed into Cay's chest. Bale-Sensei dolled out the money.

Leaving the shop, Bale-Sensei pulled Cay into a small ice cream story. "Before we purchase anymore equipment," He said buying two cone of ice cream for Cay and himself "We need to choose your electives." They took a seat as Bale-Sensei offered Cay a packet.

Cautiously Cay opened the packet.

* * *

**Academia de Noctis **– the Primary 

_**Core Classes: **_

Basic Transfiguration

Intermediate Transfiguration

Advanced Transfiguration (M)

Basic Charms

Intermediate Charms

Advanced Charms (M)

Basic Herbology

Intermediate to Advanced Herbology (M)

Basic Potions

Intermediate Potions (M)

Advanced Potions (M)

Basic to Advanced Defense Against the Dark Arts

Basic to Advanced Dark Arts

History of Magic

Basic to Intermediate Magical Theory

Advanced Magical Theory (M)

_**Mastership Program **_– (M)

* * *

**Academia de Noctis **– the Primary 

_**Elective Classes: **_

Basic Runes

Intermediate to Advanced Runes (M)

Basic Arithmancy

Intermediate to Advanced Arithmancy (M)

Basic Spell Weaving

Intermediate to Advanced Spell Weaving (M)

Magical Politics and Laws

Martial arts forms

Weaponry

Gymnastics

Muggle Education – Mathematics (1), Sciences (1), Politics (2), History (2) and Technology (3)

Magical and Muggle Veterinarian Skills

Arts – painting, drawing, and pottery, wood crafting, metal crafting, silk screening and media arts

Journalism

Magical Arts – Photography, enchanting animation, illusion craft, artistically geared charm work

_**Mastership Program **_– (M)

_**School years outside of Mastership program**_ – (1) or (2) or (3)

_A student may take three to five classes a year in addition to core classes_

* * *

"I believe I will take Basic Runes, Basic Spell Weaving, Martial Arts, Gymnastics and weaponry." 

"Basic runes only lasts a year and only meets once every month. Several students can take six classes if one is Basic Runes." Bale-Sensei said.

"Alright then, Basic Runes, Basic Spell Weaving, Martial Arts, Gymnastics, weaponry and Magical Arts."

"Why did you choose Magical arts?" Bale-Sensei asked curiously.

"You may never know where one might discover something you can use for other purposes, like Illusion craft and enchanting animation may be useful in combination with DADA or the Dark Arts. Besides I always find creative aspects in my life relaxing." Bale-Sensei nodded at the wise decision.

"Alright, off to the book shop."

"Bale-Sensei, do we have a uniform or criteria for familiars?"

"No." Finally glancing at Cay's clothing, Bale-Sensei brought him around the clothing shops. Cay left wearing tight low riding dark blue jeans, a black ribbed tank top with thick straps and there were combat boots on his feet.

They then went to a book store. Once they existed Harry and Bale-Sensei were carrying quite a lot of books.

**Magic Numbers** by Angle Wright, **Basic Warding **by Sophia Halter, **The Language of Magic** by Laura Parks, **Magical Calculations** by Circe Oval, **Intermediate Potions** by Sal Amander, **The Art of Defense** by Harrison Jacobs, **Volatile Herbology** by A. Sprout, **Criminal Profiling** by Alistair Moody, The Ancient and Sacred art of Legilimency and Occlumency, The Rare and seemingly obsolete Art of Atomization and Reconstruction, The Volatile art of Shadow Magics, The powerful art of Blood Magic, Advanced Healing Potions, Advanced Poison detection, Advanced Potions, Animagus studies, and The Selective Art of Magic and Elemental manipulation.

They then went to a story featuring magical creatures best used for familiars that Bale-Sensei recommended. When Cay entered he was hit with an outright cacophony of voices. "Oh look more humans," A slippery voice said, "Come on little human, come on choose me and I'll rip you eyes out."

"Don't be foolish…" The voices continued with their threads, rebukes and whining, until suddenly Cay screamed.

"SHUT UP!" the entire store composed of animals, humans and magical objects froze. The man behind the cashier was the first to pull himself together.

"A beast Speaker!" He cried in shock.

"Ah who ah what?" Cay asked lifting an eyebrow.

Bale-Sensei answered his question, "A beast Speaker, someone who can speak to select non-humanoid magical creatures telepathically. Although, I must say your spectrum is quite large." Bale-Sensei said point it out that a large number of the animals were all frozen in shock. Suddenly the noise returned as the animals attempted to gain his attention.

However, Cay's eyes had already fastened on two animals. There was a large purple winged black serpent with purple eyes, which was flapped about its cage, quietly watching the boy. Cay swore the creature was laughing at the others and there was a black wolf cub with silver eyes. These creatures were called, a 'Seraph Serpentine' (The Snake), and a 'Shadow Wolf' (The Black wolf cub).

Going to the Snake's cage, the proprietor attempted to stop him as he went eyelevel with the winged Snake. The Snake tense prepared to strike, when Cay whispered in parseltongue "Find it amusing don't you?"

Shaking off his shock the Snake answered "Quite."

"Would you allow me to buy you?"

"Yes…. You're quite interesting. Powerful and dangerous, just like a snake. I'd like to see what you become little hatchling."

"Very well," Cay said unlatching the cage, "What shall I call you?"

"Call me Anubis." The Snake hissed flying out of its cage and winding around Cay's shoulders.

"Egyptian God of the Underworld, lover of Isis, Egyptian goddess of Magic, healing and childbirth. Very clever, Anubis." Cay whispered in parseltongue before standing and making his way over to the Shadow wolf's cage.

"Hello little one." Cay said telepathically.

The cub fell on it's butt before looking around wildly until is focused on Cay "Are you talking to me?"

The cub asked in a plaintive voice.

"Must we buy him?" Anubis whined, "He's dumb and clumsy, not worth your money." While Anubis said this the little cub curled up on itself and looked piteously at Cay.

"He's cute, cuddly and funny. I want something to cuddle. Do you want me to cuddle you?" Cay said glaring pointedly at Anubis.

"Absolutely not! Buy the damn creature already!" Anubis screeched.

Bending down Cay unlatched the cage and pulled the little fuzz ball to his chest and soothed it by petting him. "So what's your name little one."

"You're going to buy me?" The little wolf asked sticking his snout in Cay's hand demanding to be petted.

"Yes." Cay answered simply.

"My name is Cal." The wolf said trying to bury his little head into Cay's hand as Cay petted him.

"Alright Cal let's go." They made their way to the cash register where the poor casher looked faint at the sight of Anubis and only managed to ring up Cal before fainting. Bale-Sensei followed them out glaring at Cal, who was practically dying from the pleasure of being stroked. Before Bale caught himself and reminded himself that he was not a pedophile.

After the familiar story, Bale-Sensei dragged Cay to the weapons story, where Harry purchased two Katanas, innumerable throwing knives with a heart grain handles and a professional archer's bow and arrow.

* * *

"Cay, a master programs student will retrieve you two day from now for the start of your education at Academia de Noctis." Bale-Sensei said as he dropped Cay off at his relative's front door. 

"Yes, Bale-Sensei." Cay said smiling slightly before entering the Dursleys for the last time. And for the next two days he'd be known as Harry James Potter.

* * *

**TO BE CONTINUED **

* * *

**Japanese References:**

1. _Kohai_ – The counterpart of Senpai, it is the junior partner to the senior. Think of it as if saying 'little brother', while Senpai is 'big brother'

2. _Senpai_ – A Japanese Honorific for someone in a club or organization that is a senior

3. _Sensei_ – Professor or Teacher or a practitioner of a profession such as a doctor or lawyer

4. _Koi_ - Love

5. _Yokai_– Japanese Demon

6. _Kyūdō – _Literally meaning Way of the Bow, this refers to the practice of Archery

7. _Teme_– an impolite way of say 'you' – Japanese Slang

8. _Nan de_ – Why? – Japanese Slang

9. _San_ – An honorific similar to saying Mr. or Ms.

10. _Sama_ - An honorific used in addressing someone of much higher rank than oneself

11. _Chan_ – An honorific used for lovers, childhood friends and intimate friends

12. _Kun_ – An honorific used when addressing someone of lesser status mainly towards males


	2. Author's note on Updates

**Author's Note – Updates:** On November 28, 2007 I'll be going somewhere where I'll have no internet access or computer access. But never worry my wonderful readers I shall keep writing and post them whenever I can. Please expect a huge load of completed fan fiction of various fandoms during the summer of 2008. I'll be typing up all of my stories and then posting them as fast as I can… This will also benefit you wonderful readers because when I write by hand I tend to check over my grammatical, spelling, and punctuation errors.

_**I'm looking for multiple people to work on a project while I'm away.**_

**Challenge/Project:** For you computer Savvy people and artists over the time I'm gone I will be saving up money to open my own website on Slash city. Since I am somewhat savvy with a computer I could make my own website myself, but decided that I'm going to make it a challenge. Please see my profile for more information on this… check out the project link. WARNING: It's under the adult category in yahoo groups.


End file.
